


Rose Darling

by gossipseer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Transstuck, agender!Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossipseer/pseuds/gossipseer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose darling come to me<br/>Snake Mary's gone to bed<br/>All our steaming sounds of love<br/>Cannot disturb her in her night<br/>Or raise her sleeping head</p><p>Rose comes to visit Dave's room while the trolls on the meteor are asleep, with plans to engage in a shameless pwp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Darling

Rose and Dave were quick to learn that trolls' sleep cycles didn't match up with theirs whatsoever; Alternia enjoyed 30 hours of sunlight and 26 of pitch black. That, combined with the meteor lacking any point of reference for day or night, made for a group of teens with wildly erratic and often incompatible schedules. Sometimes, they would all be awake, other times just one of them would enjoy the solitude of a meteor all to themselves.  
  
This night, Dave was enjoying, at the very least, his room all to himself, partaking in the national pass-time of bored teens everywhere: lonely masturbation, when he heard a knock at his door.  
“Come in!” he yelped in a slightly strained voice. There were only three folks who would be knocking at all, and none of them would take issue with walking in on him like this. Rose peeked eir head in the door. “May I come in?”, ey asked.  
  
“That depends. Are you blasted?” Dave had made it clear many times that he was no longer interested in spending any time with Rose if ey had at all been drinking. He didn't know what had been the last straw, em sobbing for an entire night over a cat that died almost a decade ago, or em taking the apple juice prank five steps too far (and two years past it being even potentially funny). Either way, somewhere along the line, a camel's back lays in shattered ruins.  
  
“Dry as a boner.” Rose smirked. Dave made a halfhearted attempt to cover himself up.  
  
“Yo, you knew what you were getting yourself into when you knocked on a teenage boy's door.”  
  
“I certainly did,” Rose replied as ey sidled farther into the room. Dave realized at this moment that ey was wearing nothing but eir tiny nightgown.  
  
“Kanaya finally got to sleep.”  
  
“So you're coming on to me?”  
  
“Only if that's alright with you.”  
  
  
Dave replied by standing and closing the distance. As he kissed em, he put his hands on eir hips and ground into em slightly. Rose moaned into Dave's mouth, which caused him to stiffen further against em. This, in turn, got Rose moaning even louder. The feedback loop continued until they simultaneously realized they'd been standing for far too long. Rose broke the kiss and swayed over to Dave's bed, lying down and embracing him as he followed suit. Dave began gently kissing Rose's neck, and ey had to stifle emself with eir hand—trolls are heavy sleepers, but not -that- heavy. Meanwhile, Dave's hands began playing with the hem of eir night gown, slowly and gently tracing patterns on the tops of eir hips, then moving upwards, eventually dragging his fingernails up and down eir sides.  
  
Rose placed eir hands on Dave's cheeks and pulled him in for another kiss, using his momentary distraction to flip the two of them over and entwine eir legs with his. With eir newfound leverage, ey began grinding against Dave slowly, teasingly. Dave, in turn, took advantage of his position to move his hands from Rose's waist to eir backside, dipping his fingers under the edges of eir underwear.  
  
Rose suddenly broke the kiss to start nibbling on Dave's ear, earning some choice swear words. After recovering slightly, Dave slid his hands up Rose's body, underneath eir nightgown, to grab eir chest. He started gingerly, but quickly became rougher as he earned more and more noises from em. Ey retaliated by reaching down to stroke him through his sweat pants. Dave's panting grew harsher as he moved his hands to Rose's hips and shifted eir body upwards so his face was in eir chest. Rose grabbed the headboard to prop emself up as Dave took one nipple into his mouth, sucking at it through the fabric, fondling the other deftly. He nipped at it, gently but unexpectedly, causing Rose to gasp loudly.  
  
Ey leaned back, sitting on Dave's stomach. He looked up at em expectantly, and his expression quickly changed to a grin as ey slipped eir nightgown off and threw it to the floor. Ey kissed Dave deeply for a second before resuming eir position of leaning over his face. Not one to miss sexual hints, Dave took the other nipple in his mouth with increased ferocity. After what felt like an hour of heaven, Rose climbed off of Dave and settled emself on eir side, facing Dave. He turned to face em, and ey slowly started tracing patterns on Dave's bare chest, touching it reverently. Everything in Dave made him want to close his eyes and enjoy the sensation, but he was also getting far too much out of watching Rose's face, full of wonder.  
  
Eventually, Rose's fingers made their way to the top of Dave's sweats. “May I?”, ey asked. Dave nodded, unable to muster any words. Rose cracked a smile and quickly removed the pants, immediately starting to stroke Dave. He groaned and moved in for another kiss, which was graciously accepted. After some time (not enough, if you ask Dave), Rose took away eir hand, placing it on his hip and pulling them closer to each other. Dave took a second to arrange himself so his erection was rubbing against eir clit, then began scratching Rose's back as they rocked against each other.  
  
Soon, Rose found emself back on eir back as Dave kissed his way down from eir earlobe to the top of eir underpants. Before going any further, he looked up at Rose and asked if what he was doing was alright. “Yes, pleasedon'tstop.” was exactly the invitation he needed to place his mouth over eir clit, sucking at it through eir underwear. He then slid the underpants off completely and slid one finger in excruciatingly slowly. He kept his mouth just above Rose's crotch, his breath driving em to the point of rocking against him and trying to angle eir clit closer to his mouth. Dave couldn't hold out for long; he quickly found himself bringing his tongue against Rose, first lapping, then just pressing it against em and moving it in circles. Rose went absolutely wild, grateful for Dave finally giving in. Ey brought both hands to his head and dug eir fingers through his hair. In response, Dave added a second, and shortly thereafter a third finger, pumping them into Rose.  
  
Dave wished he were surprised by the horrendous noises that came from Rose's mouth. As ey reached orgasm, ey started gurgling and speaking into some sort of ungodly, foul language. However, that happened every time ey came. What came as more shocking was that between the eldritch utterings, he unmistakably, for the first time, heard his name. Not one to look a gift horrorterror in the mouth, Dave reached under his bed and grabbed a condom from his Sex Duffel and put it on. Letting Rose regain control of eir language center first, Dave positioned himself in front of em and asked “Is this alright?”. As soon as ey said yes, Dave was pushing deep inside Rose, digging his fingernails hard into eir hips. In turn, ey was viciously scratching his back and sides with eir considerably longer nails.  
  
Dave kissed Rose deeply, reveling in the taste emself on his lips. Eventually, he stopped the kiss and moved his mouth to eir neck. Ey started to groan as he sucked, but when he started sucking too hard, Rose stopped moving and swatted the back of Dave's head like an irritated cat. Dave pulled his mouth away and propped himself up on his elbow.  
  
“Do you not recall our agreement?” Rose asked  
  
“No marks?”  
  
“And yet what were you just doing?”  
  
“I'm sorry I just got carried away.”  
  
“'Carried away' is no excuse for reneging.”  
  
“I'm sorry.”  
  
“I would hope you are. If I didn't think you were, you wouldn't still be in me.”  
  
“You make a valid p-” Suddenly, the most gratuitous fart emitted from Dave's knightly derriere. Any attempt to be serious and irritated was immediately nullified. The two of them dissolved into the most raucous laughter, still not moving from their positions. Eventually, the laughter subsided and the two of them grinned at each other.  
  
“Do you think farts have souls?” Asked Dave.  
  
“Are you trying on your old 'inaccurate definition of irony' hat again?”  
  
“No, like, do farts have souls? What happens to a fart when it's no longer a fart? Does it just fly away? Is there a fart heaven? These are the important questions here, Rose. Fuck, is there a fart god? Do I need to start praying? What if I end up going to fart hell with all the silent-but-deadlies?”  
  
“As crucial to your existential well-being as these questions seem to be, is this really the appropriate time to bring it up?” Rose said, punctuating eir question with a roll of the hips. Amazingly, Dave was still slightly hard.  
  
“Good point.” Dave squeaked, kissing Rose quickly before thrusting into em, bringing himself again to full hardness. Once that was taken care of, Dave pulled out of Rose and laid on his back, guiding em on top of him. Ey held emself over his erection, lowering emself just enough to get the tip in, teasing Dave. “Pleeeease” he whined, not wanting to physically rush em, but feeling at the end of his rope. Rose conceded and lowered emself onto him, stopping once ey had him all the way in. Ey began to rock back and forth, not letting him thrust, each movement garnering a grunt, eir name, or Dave gripping eir hips tighter. He started to attempt to move em more up and down, for his own sake. Rose gladly complied, beginning to move eir hips in a vertical circle: up, forward, down, back, up. Ey took one hand off of his chest and started to touch emself, but as soon as Dave noticed, he moved eir hand aside and took the job over himself.  
  
Soon, Rose's movements became move and more erratic as another orgasm grew closer. Dave reached his free hand up to eir breast, pinching the nipple, and Rose was gone, shouting Dave's name again and spouting the same horrifying tongue. When that quieted down, it only took Dave a few more hard thrusts to bring himself to climax. As he was growing soft, he kept thrusting into Rose slightly, still getting jolts of pleasure. Once Dave's vision regained the ability to focus, he looked into Rose's face, cupped eir cheeks again, and kissed em deeply. Both of them felt the “I love you”, but neither would ever have the guts to say it.  
  
Hours later, Dave was doodling and Rose was reading eir book, sitting next to each other in the bed.  
  
“So”, said Dave.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“About fart heaven...”

  



End file.
